


Baking Apologies

by becsbunker



Series: 12 Supernatural Days of Christmas (2018) [1]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-14 11:02:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16911714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becsbunker/pseuds/becsbunker





	Baking Apologies

> **Written for 12 Supernatural Days of Christmas  
>  14th - Baking for Christmas**

* * *

 

“So, can we ask Y/N to help us with some baking?”   
  
“I don’t know, kid. She’s still pretty mad at me.”   
  
“Please, Dean. This is my first Christmas, and there’s a whole list of things I want to try, things I want to do with all of you, with my family.”   
  
You could hear Dean and Jack talking just outside the kitchen where you were currently researching for a case a resident hunter from the alternate world had called you about.   
  
Dean was right. You were still pretty mad at him.   
  
He’d gotten all over protective and jealous over the last case where you’d been the one to interview a store owner, who was putting on all the charm to impress you.   
  
You politely turned him down, being in a long term relationship with Dean with no intention of going anywhere; no matter how stubborn he could be.   
  
He was being ridiculous about the entire situation, all brooding about how nice you’d been to the store owner.   
  
It was useless to argue with him, so you gave him his space, focusing on other things. It felt lonely at nights, not having him by your side, but you knew it’d blow over soon enough.   
  
This time, it seemed like Jack would be the push needed.   
  
“Hey,” Dean came into the kitchen followed by Jack, who had an excited smile on his face.   
  
“Hi,” you glanced up from the laptop before continuing your search.   
  
You were going to let him have the first step towards an apology. However long that took.   
  
“Look, I was a dick. The stuff I said was totally out of line,” he joined you opposite at the table, his hand reaching over to close the laptop, “You have every right to be mad. But the thing is, I really miss you. I love you, Y/N.”   
  
You gave a small smile, placing your hand over his.   
  
“You’re an idiot, Winchester. I love you, even when you drive me nuts. You never have a reason to be jealous.”   
  
Dean dipped his head with a soft chuckle, “yeah. Yeah, I got it.”   
  
“Great!” Jack clapped his hands together, taking you by surprise. “Now can we make some cookies, right?”   
  
You raised an eyebrow at your boyfriend.   
  
“Did you seriously apologize just for some cookies?”   
  
“No, of course not! I was planning to make things up to you tonight,” he gave his signature smile and a wink, making you roll your eyes, albeit lovingly.   
  
“Come on then, boys. Looks like a family trip to the store is in order.”   



End file.
